pain of imprinting
by Kolista
Summary: what if imprinting was stronger then everyone thought? what if bella goes to confront Jake and Jake told her to go home before even coming in connect with the pack what would happen read and find out.
1. Chapter 1

disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Bella's pov

its been six mouths sense Edward left me and jake put me back together but now he is ignoring me. I have had enough so today I am going to confront him and that's where I am heading now.

I pull up into jake's driveway to see him standing on the porch.

sick! I yelled as I walked up to him. you don't look sick to me Jacob black.

Bella you can't be here go home.

you don't want me I said wrapping my arms around myself trying to hold myself together.

Bella its me I am not good

oh the its me not you excuse.

its true Bella I am not.

you promised you wouldn't hurt me.

and now I am keeping promise now go home he said walking toward his friends.

I walked toward my truck opened the door turn toward the group and said goodbye forever Jakey I am sorry I was such a burden then got my truck drive home until I couldn't see and had to stop.

I lay down in the seat let myself cry the patch that Jake had put over hole ripped wide open and I couldn't bring myself care vicoria could come and get me I had nothing to live for now anyway, just then my door...

Jake's pov

I walked in to the forest with pack then herd "goodbye forever Jakey I am sorry I was such a burden". my knees hit the forest ground and the tears that I had held at bay broke free has I cried for the lost of my best friend who, I had put back together to only break worse then before I herd all her pain in how dead her voice was.

I was so wrapped up in my own misery that hadn't notice paul was clutching his chest in pain.

Paul what's wrong sam's question broke me out of my depression and I moved over to Paul.

imprint paul barely got out in a whisper.

you imprinted on bella sams eyes widen In alarm.

paul nodded

sam jumped in to action so quick that I thought he would fall on his butt.

jake, jared go get bella now if she's imprinted on paul then she's almost dead.

NO! paul screamed

wait what, whats imprinting? I asked.

its how a wolf finds his soulmate.

okay so paul imprinted on bella?

yes.

how can that lead to bella being almost dead?

Jake you don't understand when a wolf imprints they literally live for that person and when newly mated it can kill both mates to be apart and even after me bond settles it still cause great pain to be apart.

so right now both Bella and paul are slowly dying?

yes,now go get bella

okay me and jared ran until we came across Bella's old pick up truck I flung the door open to see an almost unconscious.

I picked her up out of the truck then looked toward jared and said I am going to run bella back you drive her truck back.

he nodded.I began to run.

oh bella I am so sorry I didn't mean anything I said I turned into something but it not my place to tell you what that something is then Paul imprinted on you and I can't let you get hurt bells imprinting is how we meet our soulmates. I love you bells like sister I can't let you die so please tell me you accept everything I just said.

yes I do and some how I already love Paul even if I haven't met him yet and also I know your wolfs cold one exist why wouldn't shapeshifters just please get me to my paul and fast I am fading.

okay bells we are here just hang on i said has I walked to sam who so trying to get paul to uncurl his body.

Paul bella is here but I can't lay her on top of you if you don't lay flat I stated.

paul reached up and plucked Bella from my arms and laid her against his chest they both sighed in relief I just wish they hadn't had to have hurt in the first place...


	2. calming the wolf and stuff

disclaimer: I don't own twilight

Billy's pov

the pack exapt for paul who I am guessing it with bella just told me that paul imprinted on bella when he was telling her to go way witch only made thing worse. now I had to go tell my friend who did know about wolfs because I accently phased in front him one time that his only daughter who he just got back last year had to move to the res could this get any worse?

oh wait yes it could be because paul the "player" of the rest and the boy Charlie has arrested more once is the one to do it,oh joy.

I knocked on the door and wanted

he opened the door and knew by the look on my face that something had happen

billy please don't tell me jake phased and your here to take me to my daughter who is going to have deal with scares for the rest of her life.

no Charlie jake did phase in front of Bells, she actually figured it out on her own much like you did only she didn't call Jake out on it.

so what then because I can tell something did.

someone imprinted on bella.

who billy.

Paul.

Charlie stormed out of the house and started to get in the cruiser

Charlie think about this before you do it.

I am.

oh yeah your thinking about the fact that your daughter has accepted the imprint and what your about to do WILL kill both wolf and imprint a like?

Charlie froze that's right Charlie if do what your about o do then YOU WILL be killing your daughter.

what am I suppose to do billy he said putting his head in his hands.

you have dinner with them next mouth after is settled and paul won't attack you because to be honest with you the only that will save your life when comes to Paul's wolf is the fact that you are her father and she will be screaming for him to stop has he is trying to kill you.

okay so how do we get bella her stuff.

sam will take it he won't attack sam because he his alpha. he may growl some but that's it.

call sam I will pack her stuff.

I call sam and he picked up on the first ring

hey billy how did he take it.

as well as you can hope for when you get told you can't see you daughter for a month.

okay.

come get her stuff sam Charlie is packing it now.

on my way.

thanks Sam bye

bye billy I said and hung up

Charlie came down with a box in one hand and a suit case in the other.

her clothes laptop pictures other stuff like that in this box.

there was a knock on the door

come in sam

hey Charlie, billy sam nodded.

sam Charlie stated

is this Bella's stuff?

yes it is.

look Charlie I am sorry that you don't get to see bella for a month but I am not sorry Paul imprinted ont her because the Paul is not the that he is with bella.

somehow Sam I don't believe you that the "player" of the res has changed that much just because he is with my daughter.

I don't know if it will help any but now that Paul has his imprint he physically can't be with anyone else even if he wanted to wich by the way he doesn't.

it does a little sam thank you you've always been a great kid.

your welcome sir sam said.

bye sam.

bye...

Sam's pov

(skip ten minutes)

I pulled up to paul's house already hearing him growling. I walked in not bothering to knock knowing that if I did he wouldn't answer the door.

paul its me sam I am just bring Bella her stuff

he growled louder and started to shake lightly.

shh baby I need that stuff bella whispered running her fingers through his hair. his growls calmed to whimpers and he pulled her closer. I set Bella's stuff down and was about to walk out when bella stopped me. sam we need enough food drinks, snakes and meat a like for one and humen to get us through the month because I have no doubts that's how long we will be here.

okay bella I will be back in an hour to bring them to y'all but your going yo have to keep him calm.

I will sam.

with that I walked out...

Bella's pov

I contued to run my fingers through Paul's hair as sam walks out he relax's that's better I love you honey I say kissing him.

I love you he whimpers and I know he is scared that I am going to up and disappear but that's not going to happen I love him to much.

look paul I know your dad was abusive and your mom ran out on you at thirteen but I am not going to leave you I promise no matter what you do I love you.

promise he whimpers.

yes baby I do.

okay he smiled

good now you think you can take me changing?

no,no he whimpered .

shh okay how about you come with me?

he nodded picking me up.

okay come on.

it was the that I knew we would be okay or so I thought...

reviews, tips, anything pleasantly put


	3. wolf on edage

Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight

Bella's POV

By the time I got changed and got Paul to change in to some baskball shorts Sam was back with the food and Paul was growling.

shh Paul we need food shh I am not going anywhere or so I thought...

Paul's POV

MINE my wolf growled even knowing it was my mated alpha didn't help any, because everything I had ever loved in this world was always taken from me.

shh my mate ran her fingers through my hair.

I promise wolfy I am not going anywhere I am right here but we need the food after this we should be okay I love you

I love you to I whimpered relaxing a little.

shh come here she said pulling me to the couch before sitting down pulling me down in front of her has she continued to run her fingers through my hair.

Thank you Sam my mate said and my alpha walked out...

Bella's POV

After Sam walked out Paul leaned back in between my legs

you hungry baby?

he nodded

Okay what do you want?

Pasta?

Okay baby I said kissing his head.

I went to stand up and he jumped in to action pinning me with his body .

baby you have to let me up so I can cook.

no he shook his head.

How about you come with me and sit on the counter?

he shook his head.

then what do you want me to do we have to eat and you have to phase Monday.

okay I guess I will sit on the counter but I may grab you very few seconds.

why is that baby?

because my wolf gets edgy.

Okay baby come on. I lead him to the counter. Then got everything I would need and got started. I was about about half way done with cooking when I guess Paul's wolf couldn't take it anymore cause he grabbed me and pulled me between his legs.

shh I am almost done can you give me five more miutes?

he nodded.

Okay shh almost done.

I finished and sat everything on the table when Paul sat down and pulled me in his lap.

shh I am right here. I am not going anywhere I promise.

Just then there was a banging on the door...

reviews, tips, anything pleasantly put


End file.
